threadbarespfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman han er en awesome fyr lol #:3 The Coon The Coon is Cartman's superhero alter-ego. He is the founder of the elite superhero crime-fighting syndicate Coon & Friends. Non-Canonical Relationships Becca Pierzynski Although Cartman resists and denies it throughout "Brainwashing" and "Project B", he has a brotherly, (relatively) caring relationship with his foster sister Becca. Cartman often acts as if she annoys him, but he also spends a good amount of time playing with her, even telling her bedtime stories. He tends to watch his language (at least to some extent) in front of Becca, and he is also somewhat protective of her. When Becca kisses Kenny in "Elephant Balls," Cartman physically attacks Kenny and warns him to keep his hands off of her. Charlie Pierzynski Like Cartman and Kyle (but to a lesser extent), they are friends who like to fight. Although they rarely get along, Cartman and Charlie continue to hang out with the same social group. It is uncertain whether or not they truly consider themselves "friends." (In "Project B", for example, when Charlie comes to visit Cartman, he tells his mother that she is not his friend, and in "Girl Scout Cookies", after her alliance with Cartman comes to an end, Charlie tells Stan and Kyle that she's glad that she can now spend time with her "real friends.") This assertion is later contradicted in "One of the Girls," when Charlie includes Cartman when she names the friends she has made since moving to South Park. In the same story, Charlie defends Cartman against Kyle, telling Kyle not to make fun of Cartman's weight (although this was probably due to her own security about her appearance at that point in the story). It seems most likely that Charlie considers the two to be at least superficial friends, while Cartman sees Charlie as more of a nuisance. Cartman uses often refers to Charlie in sexist terms, calling her as everything from "a pussy little girl" to "Titty Long-Stocking" to "a giant talking vagina." Oddly, despite her somewhat sensitive nature, she does not usually react to this particular type of teasing. This is likely both because she acknowledges that it is a trade-off she must make to earn the acceptance of the boys and because she knows that it's just Cartman's nature. (When Kyle once asks her why she doesn't get angry, like he does when Cartman makes anti-Semitic remarks, she replies, "What should I do? That's just Cartman.") Conflict Cartman continually fights against Charlie's fusion into the group, although he is typically overruled. When left alone, as seen in "Project B" and "Girl Scout Cookies", they fight much more than they do in the group. Alliances On several occasions, Cartman and Charlie (sometimes with others) have teamed up for something mutually beneficial, as in "Girl Scout Cookies" and "Elephant Balls." Although Charlie is the more likely of the two to back out of a scheme due to a crisis of conscience, this did not happen on either occasion; in "Girl Scout Cookies," she is forced to quit the Girl Scouts after breaking the Girl Scout Law, ending their somewhat illicit trade of Girl Scout cookies, and in "Elephant Balls", Charlie's technique of lying about Mr. Garrison's illness is ultimately successful (and temporarily earns her Cartman's respect). A less significant instance of an "alliance" between the two occurs in "One of the Girls" when they agree that fourth grade boys taking girls to dances is "totally gay." Becca Cartman is actually a decent foster brother to Becca, and Charlie appreciates his (relatively) good behavior towards her. Since both Cartman and Charlie have soft spots for Becca, she sometimes diffuses tension between them. In "Girl Scout Cookies," after engaging in a screaming match with Cartman, Charlie's anger rapidly subsides after Becca tells her that Cartman occasionally tells her bedtime stories. Prominence Cartman has appeared in every Threadbare South Park episode to date. Major Appearances Cartman plays a leading role in these episodes. * "Brainwashing" * "Project B" * "Elephant Balls" * "Girl Scout Cookies" Minor Appearances Cartman plays a minor or supporting role in these episodes/stories. * "Charlie" * "Sisters Suck" * "Post-Dramatic Stress Disorder" * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "Hedgehog" * "One of the Girls" Trivia * Cartman's sexism: ** He has called Charlie a "bitch" (on numerous occasions), "man-girl", "dyke", "pussy little girl", "stupid talking vagina", "talking pair of yonkers", "giant talking uterus", "skanky little bitch", "hippie lump of shit", "asswipe", "gender-confused", "genderless", and "Titty Long-Stocking". ** His other remarks include: "You stupid bitch! ...Go make me a pot-pie!" "Go...play with a doll, you stupid girl!" ** "Since she Charlie is too old to be very adoptable, she'll drift from foster home to foster home until she inevitably commits a crime and winds up in juvie, where she'll realize she's bisexual. When she gets out at eighteen, she'll enter a cycle of depression, cutting, drug use, and abusive relationships." ** "Normally, I'd say Charlie should get her bitch ass in the kitchen..." ** "...if you go yammering to them with your flappy little girly trap..." ** "I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL SEND YOU TO THE KITCHEN TO BAKE THESE FUCKING COOKIES YOURSELF!" Category:Cartman Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Fourth Grade Students Category:Male Students Category:Canon Characters